Chroma/Patch History
*'Augment': Elemental Ward - Everlasting Ward *Fixed Effigy not taking the proper helmet customization. *Fixed badge placements on Chroma. *'Conclave': Increased the damage and decreased the health of Effigy in Conclave. *Fixed Elemental Ward not functioning when the Cold element is used. *Fixed Vex Armor not properly functioning against high level Infested Nanite clouds. *'Conclave': Chroma can no longer gain energy when Vex Armor or Effigy is active. *Fixed Ivara's Cloak Arrow causing permanent invisibility when used on Effigy. *Fixed improper player customizations appearing on Effigy when Chroma uses their Focus while Effigy is active. *'Conclave': Fixed Effigy not correctly targeting enemy players correctly in Conclave's Annihilation game mode. *Removed the Radial Scream from Effigy and reduced its channeling cost in PvP. *Fixed incorrect pricing on the Drac Chroma Helmet. *'Augment': Fixed Afterburn leaving lingering damage if killed while in use. *Fixed Vex Armor giving players a 4.5x multiplier instead of a 3.5x multiplier *Fixed Chroma’s Vex Armor Ability actually reducing player armor rating. *Fixed a percentage error showing too many decimals in the HUD buff of Vex Armor. *Fixed a crash that would occur when viewing Chroma in the Codex. *'Conclave': Fixed Clients sometimes not showing the correct energy colors when using Chroma. *'Conclave': Fixed Chroma not showing the proper energy element while in the Arsenal or in game. *'Conclave': Fixed Chroma's elemental damage always being Heat regardless of colour. *'Conclave': Fixed Chroma not using the correct energy element in Conclave. *Fixed an error providing players with 0 energy drain when using Ember’s World on Fire or Chroma’s Effigy if they fell off the level into a pit, etc. *Spectral Scream now drains 3 Energy. *Elemental Ward’s Electric elemental discharge effect is now affected by range Mods instead of strength Mods. *Elemental Ward Poison holster and reload speed are now affected by duration Mods instead of strength Mods. *Fixed Fire Elemental Ward allowing multiple heals each time they enter the aura. *Fixed Chroma casting Vex Armor then Elemental Ward causing redundant animations. *Fixed an issue caused by Effigy scream. *Fixed an ‘Ability in Use’ error message that would appear when two Chromas with different element types use Elemental Ward near each other. *Chroma's green energy perk now gives a buff to holster and reload speed instead of affecting Stamina. *'Conclave': Vex Armor duration increased in PvP. *Fixed the Cernos’ holster position impaling Chroma when Chroma uses Effigy. *Fixed an issue with Chroma’s Elemental Ward causing Grineer Scorch to reflect the AoE slow + Damage aura when augmented as Ice. *Fixed duplicate Syandanas appearing for Clients on Effigy. *Fixed Warframe armor not properly showing on Chroma when Effigy is cast followed by a cloaking ability. *Fixed Spectral Scream preventing players from being able to use quick melee. *'Conclave': Vex armour duration increased. *'Augment': Vex Armor - Vexing Retaliation *The Amaru Chroma Helmet is now available in the marketplace. *Fixed Effigy moving when in electric water or similar environmental hazards. *Fixed secondary weapons floating away from Chroma. *Fixed kills from Effigy not counting towards player stats. *Fixed the Rakta Ballistica not sitting on Chroma when holstered. *Fixed Nullifier Crewmen not nullifying Effigy. *Made small adjustments to Effigy to be less intrusive. *Fixed issue where using Chroma in a Mastery Test would cause enemies to stop spawning. *Fixed error that would prevent Chroma from using powers after deactivating Effigy. *Fixed Chroma playing idle animations when using Spectral Scream. *Fixed total end-of-mission credit reward being doubled if Effigy was active at the time of extraction. *Fixed Effigy being hostile to players if spawned while Chroma is under the effects of the Radiation proc. *Fixed Vex Armor increasing for shield / health decreases caused by Elemental Ward ending. *Fixed Effigy giving players a stacking credit boost. One Effigy per Chroma. *Fixed Spectral Scream being affected by rift status. *Fixed Elemental Ward fire AoE being affected by rift status. *Fixed Noble animations displaying a strange hand positioning. *Chroma’s alt helmet will no longer appear in player inventories after completing The New Strange Quest. *Fixed Spectral Scream not equipping a weapon once deactivated if the ability was used while holding a scanner. *Fixed Elemental Ward buff showing as 1% off in the HUD in some instances. *Added into game. *'Conclave': Allowed to be used in Conclave. *'Augment': Spectral Scream - Afterburn }}